


【FF14】《面具 》白黑骑 GL

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 暗黑骑士, 猫娘, 猫魅女性, 白黑骑 - Fandom, 百合 - Fandom, 骑士 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 高冷腹黑骑士♀x外热内冷黑骑♀ （双猫娘  有发情期私设）
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

因为意外接到了必须要单人执行的委托，黑骑每天都忙到天黑才能回旅店。

原打算讨伐魔物的计划一下子变得有些困难，迟迟没有开始执行讨伐计划，自己队伍里的人早就焦躁不已。不得不面对的现实还是出现了，队伍里的骑士率先在通讯呗里简单的说明了要陪挚友讨伐幻境，然后很干脆的离开了。随后，剩下的人也以各种借口脱队。

“多谢您两年来的费心照顾。”扔下了相似的话之后，所有人都离开了。

无论如何费心的努力，最终，还是变回了一个人。

格里达尼亚的雨淅淅沥沥的下着。黑骑取下了头盔——整整两年没有用真面目示人，甚至名字也改成她自己都觉得陌生的名字。

这个世界上，认识的，仇恨的人已经死的差不多了。如今，队伍也散了，再没有必要隐藏自己的存在。

冰冷的雨滴落在脸上刺痛着，心底却是一片迷茫。接下来要去哪？

其实答案已经有了——忙完这一阵，重新找个队伍或者自己再组一个就是了。只是，习惯了一群人一起行动以后突然脱离这种环境，实在有些无法适应。

在雨中，黑骑漫无目的的走着。路边的人，景掠过眼角，时不时背后传出几声笑声和交谈的声音，模模糊糊并不能听清楚——明天还要继续忙碌。繁重的单人委托完成不了前，无法真正的放松下来。

不知不觉走到了在冒险者行会的酒馆里，黑骑找了个座位坐下给自己点了一杯酒，慢慢的喝着。

得找个帮手帮自己分摊点繁重的委托，再这样持续下去自己迟早会累倒。只是搭档的话可遇不可求，何况这份工作的危险性很大。一边想着，黑骑一边眯着眼睛巡视着酒馆内三三两两坐一起交谈的人们。

“请问，这里有人么？”褐色短发的陌生骑士指的她对面的座位问。

“没有。”黑骑撇了一眼对方很快又低垂下头默默的啜着酒液。酒精混杂着麦子的香气，微微有些发苦但却很醇厚。

“好。”骑士说着就坐下了。

明明酒馆里空位很多，但这个骑士偏坐在自己的对面。疑惑在心底一闪而过，很快就被酒精升腾起来的氤氲感所抹平。黑骑的酒量并不好。低度的酒精都能让她困上好一阵。如今会点酒喝，只是想要放松一下绷紧了很多天的神经。

这样慢慢的喝一般来说并不会醉倒，当然即使倒下趴桌上睡一会也没事。黑骑并没有注意对面的骑士正捏着酒杯似笑非笑的盯着她打量，只是茫然的低着头看着自己杯中晃动的酒液。

酒精进入了血管，灼烧着神经。呼出去的气也变得灼热起来。困意如约而至爬上了头脑。黑骑支撑不住，趴在了桌上。意识消散前她听到了骑士的声音。

“你还是和过去一样不太能沾酒精呢。”

过去？自己的过去是什么样的？

黑骑因为酒精的作用短暂的陷入了困倦的黑暗里，她回味着清醒时候听到的话——过了那么久，长久躲在面罩后的她早就忘记了自己最开始是什么样的人了。

思绪散漫的时间过于短暂。像被人踹回了身体里一样，猛然惊醒的黑骑睁开了眼睛。映入眼帘的是白到在灯下微微发亮的甲胄。自己不知什么时候靠在了刚才的骑士身上睡着了。

“抱歉，我怎么……”她怎么就靠到了骑士的身上打盹了？按理来说，喝多了犯困并不会做这种事啊？黑骑心下疑虑，但还是习惯性的道了歉。

“你认识我么？”骑士没有回应黑骑的道歉，反而莫名其妙的问了个问题。

“你是？”黑骑打量着骑士红棕色的短发，帅气简练的五官，说话的语气，似乎在久远的时候有那么一个有点印象的人影一闪而过。但仔细看这个人，却是很陌生。

“你打算这样逃多久？随随便便把一部队的人都丢给我，自己躲起来当缩头乌龟？”骑士话音未落，黑骑的脸色微微的白了几分。

这个并没有太多印象的人知道自己的过去。而且她说自己把部队托付了给——不对，当时自己离开部队的时候她把部队给的是曾经的烙印对象，一位有着红色耀眼长发的猫魅女性。怎会是如今眼前这个褐色短发，粗声粗气的猫男骑士？

“为了找你不得不搞成这样。你经常在野队里晃悠吧？方便行事我就变这样了，”声音一下变回了女性特有的嗓音，只是语气让黑骑打了个寒战，“终于抓到你了。”

果然是从前的烙印对象——当时身为会长的黑骑想从部队里挑个人烙印，目的只是想要领取典礼附赠的双人婚礼陆行鸟而已，只不过第一个回应她的刚好是骑士。在仪式结束黑骑提议互相扔掉戒指，骑士反对。

“反正各有各的生活，持有戒指也没什么影响吧？找到了真心想烙印的人再扔也不迟。”

黑骑想想好像是有几分道理，就没再提这件事。此刻她下意识的掏了下旅行用的背包口袋。在格子的最深处，触感冰冷的金属指环还在。

“部队就送给你了，不用管我。”黑骑说。

“你现在不只是没部队，就连冒险小队也没有了吧？”骑士眨了眨玫瑰色的眼睛，“听说你因为接了报酬丰厚的个人委托任务固定队扔在一边有一阵了呢。所以，你的队友等不及了，就散了。”

黑骑的猫魅耳朵颤抖了一下，表面却没有什么反应。

“知道的真清楚。”

“跟我回去，你的部队我已经替你保管了这么久，该还给你了。”骑士说。

“不，我不想。”黑骑明确拒绝。

“那算了，就当我没问，”骑士挑眉，“那么，接下来你是准备过这样的生活么？每天都忙到天黑，已经快撑不住了吧？”

“哦，对了，我正需要一个搭档，”黑骑突然想起什么似的说，“你有兴趣？”

有，当然有兴趣。好不容易找到黑骑、又花了大价钱搅散了这家伙的固定队，不就是为了把黑骑抓在自己的掌心里么？

骑士在心中冷笑但她没说什么，只是点头回了个嗯。这一次可绝对不能再让这只会玩失踪的野猫给跑了。

“那真是帮了大忙了！”神经有些大条的黑骑眼睛发亮着给骑士讲述起了需要分摊的委托内容。全然没有觉察对方眼底一闪而过的笑意。

***

黄昏。格里达尼亚。栖木旅馆。

将黑色的盔甲一件一件丢在地上的，准备伸手将绷紧在身上的紧身衣也一并褪下之时，房门被敲响了。

只穿着贴身紧身衣和短裤的黑骑伸手去开门。如果敲门的是素不相识的人，贸然看到这么不修边幅的女性，大概会尴尬上好一阵。但如今站在门外的是褐色短发的骑士。卸下了沉重的衣甲，也同样只穿着轻便的衣衫的骑士看起来整个人都轻松了很多。

“方便进来吗？”她边问边细细打量着黑骑。紧紧盘在脑后的长发，如今散乱的滑落在了肩头，头发的主人并不怎么在意它们凌乱的互相缠绕在一起。被深色紧身衣包裹隆起女性所特有的胸部微微隆起，乍一看甚至会以为是久经锻炼的胸肌，再配上匀称覆着薄薄的肌肉的四肢，像极了身材略显纤细的长发男人——猫魅黑骑作为女性，实在是太不起眼了。如果穿上盔甲又戴上头盔，更不会有人不会注意她的性别，以及最重要的长相。一直以来为了躲避仇人的追杀，黑骑已经习惯了不真面目示人，直到两年后，长久合作的固定队散了，确认再没有人追踪她，她才摘下了头盔。

骑士目不转睛的盯着黑骑，记得最初看到的她，虽然年纪比自己大了很多，实际上看起来却很年轻。那个时候的黑骑作为会长来说还过于年轻，但不知怎么，骑士只觉得移不开眼睛，但她和她差太远了，在部队里她只是一个默默无闻，甚至连存在感都很低的人。没有人会陪一个这样的人行动，而黑骑的身边却永远有人追随。直到黑骑有一天突然在部队里询问着，有没有人要和她以太烙印，骑士这才知道原来黑骑一直以来都是单身。那时候骑士高兴的几乎要跳起来了，强忍着欣喜，她立马回应了黑骑的需要。但，黑骑好像并不怎么在意她，因为她明确的告诉自己，只是不过是为了办完仪式可以领取双人婚礼陆行鸟而已，甚至还要求她仪式结束就彼此丢掉戒指，就当无事发生。

无事发生？不，好不容易建起来的羁绊怎么能这样就断了。

这样小小的一点执着，让骑士提出了找到各自喜欢的人再扔掉戒指的要求。她本以为对方会干脆拒绝，没想到黑骑居然同意了。只要有着戒指，就能一直看着远远的望着那个人了吧。甜蜜又卑微的感觉充盈在心底。黑骑也曾经问过自己是否对她有超越朋友以上的意思，可是，到嘴边的表白她却怎么都说不出来。

在这样转瞬即逝的机会之后，黑骑再也没有找过她，直到有一天，黑骑招惹了一群素不相识的人。

“我失手害死了一个人，现在那个人部队的成员要找我报仇，所以我不能继续呆在部队里连累大家了。”黑骑简单的告诉了所有人，随后把部队的管理权限委托给了骑士。

“部队就拜托你了，我出去躲一阵。”说完黑骑就背上了双手剑，离开了。没有太多的废话，就这样简简单单的不见了。黑骑一定还是在乎自己的，所以才会把会长的职位都让给了她。骑士的心底默默的欣喜着，同时渐渐远去的身影又让她忧虑了起来。

黑骑所说的离开一阵到底需要多久？不过，只要戒指没有丢掉，只要部队在，你一定会回来的。骑士想着，等着，结果两年逝去了，黑骑并没有回归。无奈夹杂着被放鸽子的恼火，她只能开始到处寻找，终于有一天在招募板前看到了熟悉的身影。

戴着面罩，但说话的语气，那样的身型，一定是黑骑。想要立马辨识但又不想这样仓促的骑士矛盾着，心底有无数只小小的触手在不停抓挠。一旦确定了目标，骑士就不想再继续放手，尾随着黑骑，找了个机会悄无声息的花了大量金钱游说走了她队伍里的队友，好不容易组建起来的固定队就这样散了。这些事情，骑士永远不会告诉黑骑。

自己所做的一切只不过就是，想要她回来而已，不管黑骑是不是在意自己，都没有关系，只是想要这个人在身边而已。卑微又卑鄙的愿望实在难以说出口，在黑骑回旅店客房休息之后骑士又喝了点酒，想要得到确切的结果的冲动终于没有被抑制住，她忍不住敲开了黑骑的房门。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？从刚才开始就一直盯着我看。”此刻黑骑正困惑不解的看着她。

碰！没等黑骑反应过来，背已经被撞在了门板上，恰到好处的让房门合上了。身体抵着门无处可退，骑士的脸凑了过来。

“你干嘛？”黑骑的手腕被一下子捉住扭在了背后，虽然同为防护职业，力量之间应该相差无几，但现在个头比自己矮上一截的骑士力气似乎凌驾在自己智商。

骑士没回答，只是用嘴唇堵住了还想继续说下去的黑骑的嘴。有着倒刺的舌叶撬开了微微张开的嘴，直截了当的钻了进去进而缠绕住了同样柔韧有倒刺的舌叶。疼痛，带着酒精的浓烈气息传递到了鼻腔里。


	2. Chapter 2

好浓烈的酒味，黑骑皱眉。这家伙究竟喝了多少？

虽然骑士是她曾经的烙印对象，但黑骑对她并没有什么想法。也试着小小的期待过，甚至问过是否是对自己感兴趣才同意烙印的。骑士沉默了半天之后，答非所问的回答差点让黑骑当场吐血。

“我从没想就过会和大佬烙印，毕竟我只是个小透明……就很意外。”

所以说她们的关系黑骑想破脑袋也不觉得是喜欢的意思，最多也就是相处比较和谐的朋友。要怪就怪一开始骑士就掐断了这种契机，如果骑士说想要更深层的羁绊的话，她并不会拒绝。

猫魅是有发情期的，作为年长于骑士很多的黑骑并不是禁欲的类型，把自己关在某个地方忍受到结束那是绝对不可能的。这种时候会只要去花街找不是猫男的男性解决一下就行了（猫男的话一不小心怀孕了非常麻烦）。不过，这阶段因为实在太过忙碌，她甚至已经忽略了这件事——在骑士饱含着别样意味的吻落下之前，完全没记起来还有这件事。

“走开。我不想和醉鬼做这种事。”虽然与同性互相抚慰的经历并非没有，但对骑士，她并没有那方面的想法。

试图用膝盖顶开骑士，但实际效果却反被骑士的腿挤进了腿间。这一阵子身体异常的敏感，只要稍微的碰触就会发热，实在是太糟糕了。如果是平时还能忍住，把骑士丢出去，现在，只是被磨蹭着大腿内侧，膝盖就一阵接着一阵发颤。血液像充能一样汇聚到了下半身，不安分膝盖开始隔着短裤磨蹭着柔韧的肉粒。有别于男性凸显的部分，女性的部分没有那么明显的反应。但很快就深色的水渍就显露在了某个入口的布料上。

“别碰我。”区别于男性因为性欲而难以抑制，就算因为简单的撩拨而让身体开始充血，黑骑还尚且能够保持一丝理智。因为摩擦的关系，体内深处酸胀的部分已经开始甜蜜的抽痛起来，但她依然扭动着手腕试图摆脱骑士的桎梏。

“不行。”骑士执拗的又一次将她按在门上亲吻着。舌叶越过齿列，吮吸胸腔内的空气被一点一点挤压了出去，呼吸渐渐变得有些困难。

要喘不过气来了。黑骑挣扎着摇头，但收到的是更加用力的吮吸，已经隔着衣物四处游走的手指的触感。只是简单的用指甲划过，身体就止不住的颤抖。这样的敏感在发情期内很常见。黑骑并不排斥一点一点升腾起的快感，但只是并不想任由骑士这样做。

这算什么？朋友不像朋友、恋人不像恋人，解决生理问题的炮友？不，怎么想都觉得别扭。

“湿的真厉害。”吻她的骑士松开了口突然说。手指缠绕上胸口的凸起，麻痒的感觉让黑骑缩了下脖子，下体一阵甜蜜的刺痛传递了过来。坚硬的手指隔着布料反复流连的部分已经湿濡了一大块，甚至发出了可耻的水渍的声音。只是简单的摩擦，隐匿在体内的快感雀跃不已，本能的知道接下来会发生什么，脚趾都已经开始期待的蜷缩起来了。

“不，不要。”抗拒着不断攀升的热度，黑骑挣扎着扭着身体想要躲避那只到处点燃火焰的手，但怎么都避不开。

骑士的手指扯下短裤，直接钻进了雌蕊之下隐秘的洞穴，柔软湿热的肉一下子绞住了手指，甚至不自觉的往更深处吮吸。异物入侵黏膜的刺痛让黑骑的身体颤抖，但更多的液体却源源不断的顺着手指划落，拉扯出长长的白色丝线，一滴一滴落在了地板上。

“不要么，你这里可不是这么说的。”骑士故意拔出手指又加了一根慢慢的推了进去，湿润淫靡的声音在黏膜被开拓的同时异常清晰。

并不是不要，而是不够。

在发情期的催化下，身体被怎样对待都会有感觉，即使是疼痛。换做是解决生理问题的人，她早就毫不客气的按倒对方了——只是，无论身体多饥渴，黑骑并不想和骑士继续这种违和的淫行，。骑士似乎看出了她的僵硬，抽离花穴的手转而突然抚弄起来猫尾的根部。所有猫魅的尾巴根部都是脆弱的。

“！！”

身体不自觉的弹跳着上扬，尾巴难以自抑的翘了起来。来自尾椎的酥痒连带着被侵犯过的花穴一阵接着一阵抽痛不已。黑骑很清楚身体是欢迎这种行为的，尤其是更为简单粗暴的做法，直接进入身体的深处，顶撞某个连意识都开始变得麻痹的地方。每次去花街找男性买服务的时候，她甚至不需要任何碰触，只是单纯的插入配合技巧性的冲撞就可以得到快感。像这样反复抚摸着别的地方却放置空虚的花穴，以至于不停的在滴水，实在是难受至极。尤其对她上下其手的还是骑士。

“住……手，我不想做。”头脑依然保持着一分清明。扭着身体，尝试乘骑士专心抚弄她身体的契机逃离，但怎么都挣脱不了骑士钳制的手腕，想要抬脚踹又因为身体贴合而根本就找不到支撑点。

“差不多了。”骑士突然莫名其妙的说了一句，手里动作着什么。随后有什么坚硬粗壮的东西顶入了体内。早已经熟透湿透的黏膜立刻将异物迎接了进去。异物抽出又再度顶了进去，花穴吞吐着，留恋着。深处痉挛的花心终于被够到了一点，黑骑自己都没有注意自己已经不自觉的将腿打的更开。

“你……在我里面塞了什么？”黑骑咬着牙喘息着断断续续的问，“呜！给我……拔……拔出来！”

话音未落抽出的异物又狠狠的捅了进去，被摩擦到疼痛的粘膜讨好似的开始拼命分泌着粘液，欢迎着入侵，处于一波接着一波冲击的余韵的黑骑说不出完整的话语，只是喘着气。并不属于是纤细的女性的喘息，只是简单的压抑的冷哼，这在骑士听来却无比性感。几年的渴望，绕着圈子想要圈住这个人，原来如今这样轻而易举的就得手了。

“这是很久前从黄金港的三条花街买来的，可以穿戴的玩具。硬度和粗的程度而言并不输给阴茎，”骑士说话的语气平静而直白，甚至没有半点情色的味道，“会让你快乐的。”

快乐个鬼啊！只是被假的玩具玩弄到又湿又粘，腿软的到站不住，这是耻辱好吗？以往去花街消费的时候，哪个服务生不是在她身下因为欲望灼烧而哭着求饶？如今，却反过来了，还是被一个远比自己小，几乎没经历过几次发情期的小屁孩给恶整了。这感觉简直糟糕透了。

黑骑张嘴想骂，骑士的嘴唇随即就堵了上来。舌叶纠缠翻搅着她的口腔，下身却在抽插着最脆弱的地方。虽然骑士动的并不快，但每一下都有力恰到好处的撞得手脚都产生出了甜蜜的麻痹感。

“放手，混蛋，这种事……再怎么，也不该和你……嗯呜！”膝盖格格的打颤，虽然嘴硬，但黑骑知道自己已经快站不住了，她不得不艰难的靠着木质门。现在别说想逃离骑士了，逃离逐渐让意识沦陷的快感就已经十分困难。眼泪止不住的滑落，津液也难以自制的从唇角滑落。黑骑并不知道因为欲望被唤起而涨红了脸的她的神情在骑士眼里是怎样的，因为骑士的面孔一直都是那么平静，甚至冷静到像把她当成摆弄的玩具一样。

“转过去。”骑士提出了要求，当然她知道单纯用力量钳制住的这只野猫根本就不会听话，更何况这是一只远比自己成熟，经历过多次发情期的猫，熟知如何得到快感，没有触感的道具或许根本就满足不了她。但是，就是想做。即使事后可能会挨揍或者绝交。骑士不再想下去，只是环住怀里的身体，顺着脊柱，又揉搓了一把兴奋到毛都炸开的猫尾。感觉到黑骑绷紧的四肢微微的松了一下，抓住了这一转瞬即逝的机会，骑士将她转而按向了一侧的桌子上。前胸撞击在桌面上，发出了很大的闷响，因为猝不及防脸也差点撞了上去。胸骨被坚硬的桌面撞得生疼，想用胳膊支撑起身体但黑骑发现自己更加做不到了。骑士已经把全部的体重都压在了她的后背上。尽管是可以承受的分量，但手腕不知什么时候被什么东西束缚了起来，这下想脱离这种不妙的状态更不可能了。紧接着而来的微凉的异物又一次冲了进来，这一次它撞的更深，连花心深处都被顶到了。

“呃！停！为什么……要做这种事……”反向捆绑的手臂扭在背后，骑士很不温柔的一手按住了她的头，机械的抽插着。

“想做就做了。”没有多余的解释，也并什么表白，而是一次接着一次拔出又冲进去的顶弄，不断有分泌的体液顺着入口落在地板上，一点又一点。女性的花穴原本就比男人的后穴要敏感，或者说那部分本就适合承受阴茎所生成那样的。因此，只是这样重复同样单调的抽插，身体已经热到好像要燃烧起来一样。脚趾开始因为快感蜷缩，膝盖以下已经使不上力气。黑骑并不知道，自己的腰部已经抬高，迎合着所厌恶的玩具，吞吐着。

“不，呜……”咬着嘴唇硬将喘息咽进了喉咙里，但骑士的手指却直接撬开了她的嘴。扭着头，牙齿使劲咬住了侵入的手指，血的味道已经充斥在口腔里，骑士仿佛毫无知觉，甚至开始发出兴奋的轻喘。自己背在身后的手指碰触到了一个又热又滑腻的地方，随后被动的被塞进了一个更加炽热的洞。柔软到毫无阻力的粘膜吞噬者她的手指，然后向上顶着置于花穴外发硬的花蕊。

“知道吗，这样的情形，我已经梦了好几年了。只要一想到你，这里就湿透了，”骑士湿润的呻吟在头顶飘落，“我知道我不配，尽管你走的时候把所有一切都甩给了我，可你并不喜欢我，甚至发情期都只和男人混在一起。”

黑骑说不出话，只是任由骑士顶撞着，下身湿得不断发出可耻的水渍的声音，手指则不自然的被翻搅着骑士的花穴。再差一点，再差一点，就可以从最高的地方坠落。陷入欲求渴望之中的黑骑眼泪，津液源源不断流淌着，但注意却全集中在了发热的吞吐着玩具的花芯之上。

“你是我的野猫。”骑士开始咬她。从后颈开始，一口接着一口，尖锐的刺痛传递了过来。但连疼痛都在变成了亢奋时候的刺激，“虽然比我年长，性格不可爱，但我不会放手的。”

“呜！！”甜腻到让感官全部纠缠在一起的快感像囤积的奶油塔，一层叠着一层越积越厚，最终，顶部再也承受不住，轰然坍塌。黑骑的身体大大的颤抖着，大量的液体顺着含着玩具的后穴，涌了出来。释放之后的疲倦感让她脱力的半趴在桌上喘息着。

“啊啊……”黑骑的手指感受到了插入的花穴同样痉挛着，吮吸着。骑士就这样在简单的刺激之后，将体液全部滴在了她的手掌中,“真讨厌，我居然还是没忍住，不过……”

如此抱怨着，骑士沙哑声音却包含着慵懒和性感。

“身体这个敏感度，是到了发情期吧？应该还会持续好几天，还有时间。”骑士自言自语。没等黑骑从高潮的余韵里反应过来，又一轮新的侵犯开始了。

末了，直到声音嘶哑的黑骑抖着身体，花穴干涩到抽插都困难无比，骑士才放弃了继续，握着黑骑的手简单的抚慰之后，她将体液蹭在了黑骑的脸上，有别于精液的腥臭，只是单纯的粘腻。黑骑不适的摇着头，长时间同一个姿势的侵犯已经让她疲倦到手指都不想动。就这么任由骑士摆弄着，搬到了床上。


	3. Chapter 3

在艾欧泽亚猫魅有很多猫魅四处流浪——居无定所加上急着需要生存，有一部分会从事风化类行业，比如乌尔达哈的白金幻象里就有大量的猫魅存在。并非每一个猫魅都是这种生存方式，但人们对猫魅的印象总带着一份色情的意味，更何况猫魅是有发情期的存在的。所以猫魅在冒险者小队里，总会让一些队友产生别样意味的想法。即使像黑骑这样除了休息，几乎不脱卸甲胄，甚至面孔都常年隐匿在头盔阴影里，性别不明的猫，同样也会有人相邀。因为是防护职业的关系，也并没有队友敢做出逾矩的行为，毕竟没有人想被防护职业暴打一顿，即使是同职业的搭档也并不想挑战这样的事，最多也就是尝试邀请黑骑共度夜晚。只不过黑骑从来直截了当的拒绝。

跟队友扯上关系太麻烦了，所以她宁可选择风俗街的服务生。每次去的时候，都会尽可能用绷带和头发遮挡住自己的面孔——为了躲避追杀，无论做什么都必须慎重。再者她也不想遇到熟人。可是这样谨慎到过度的掩饰，还是被骑士识破了。到底是哪里出了问题？黑骑百思不得其解。

在骑士折腾了一下午加一整个晚上之后，黑骑疲倦的陷入了昏睡。再度醒来的时候身体每个地方都像被沙砾打磨了一遍一样的疼——

骑士特别喜欢浅尝辄止的咬她。对皮糙肉厚的黑骑来说，这点疼算不了什么，可是没完没了把她当成会融化的糖一样又吸又咬，这种绵延不绝的疼混合着痒就像讨伐魔界花之类的魔物时候，被当头喷了一口后的感受。虽然没那么恶心，但让人极度心浮气躁。于是干涸的身体又开始变热，变湿。骑士嗤笑着说真湿，却并不停下撩拨她的行为，甚至更加过分的开始噬咬更为脆弱的地方。

变得有些挺硬的花蕊并不喜欢柔软的东西抚触，但更不欢迎牙齿的钳制。黑骑闷哼着想伸手推开卡在腹部一下的骑士的头，但无奈手腕被冰凉的铁链捆住了。锐利的刺痛她产生了骑士要将她腿间的肉给咬下来的错觉，但违背主人意志的股间却开始大量的涌出了汁液。

“这样做很舒服？还是很疼？”骑士好像只是在询问黑骑被魔物攻击时候需要保护还是需要治疗一样，简洁直白到不带半点下流的意味。

“疼啊……你这只疯狗！还没玩够吗？！”挣脱不了束缚的铁链，黑骑着扭着身体一边向后退缩一边抬起脚就对着骑士的脸一下。防护职业的力道无论男女，挨上一下都不是闹着玩的，早就预料到黑骑会在力气回复后突然抵抗，骑士抓住了她的脚踝，将自己的身体卡了进去。

“我是猫，不是狗，”骑士回答，“还有，乖一点，再这样踢我，只好打断你的腿了。”

“放开我！我不要……”

“你是抱怨玩具太细了满足不了吗？可以试试拳头插进去是什么感觉。”说着毛骨悚然的台词，骑士微凉的指尖钻进了体内。又热又软的粘膜欢迎着异物的侵入，甚至开始往里面拖曳。紧接着，手指真的一根接着一根插了进去。

“停！停啊！！”热汗从黑骑的额角流淌了下来，虽然只有不适的饱涨感，但目睹了骑士纤细但布满老茧的手指塞进了四根的场景还是让她下意识的惊慌起来。

粗糙又有力的骨节没入花穴时候，发出了粘腻的声响。

实在太疼了，她说不出话只是吸着气颤抖。

身体里好像被什么东西碾过一样，又涨又疼，但夹杂在疼痛里的异常快感也被一丝接着一丝抽了出来。

骑士突然不动了，只是抬起头用绿宝石一般的双眼似笑非笑的看着黑骑。一心想要挣脱的黑骑无意识的的扭动着身体，含着手指的花穴不自觉的吞吐着侵犯的手指。粘膜被挤压，大量的体液分泌发出黏腻到让人无地自容的声音。

“呜……”腰不自然的扭动让细长的手指钻得更深。那一块隐藏在略深的地方的肉被碰触到了。黑骑本能的抖了一下，绷紧的身体一下脱了力。

“很好吃，不是么？”骑士淡淡的说着，开始用手指抚摸那块隐没在花穴里散发热量又十分滑腻的肉块。顿时身下的身体抖的更加厉害，最后甚至像是为了挽留住手指而绷紧了双腿。

“是这里，还是这里？”骑士继续着用手指触摸着。坚硬的骨节被媚肉搅紧，时不时还往深处拖拽。黑骑咬着嘴唇不说话，只是拼命忍耐着时不时刺她一下的快感，然而越是这样做越难以自制。

发情期状态下的身体饿的快发了疯，明明骑士的手指抽动的时候疼痛到受不了，一旦停止又吮着不想放弃。湿润的，清晰的液体溢出，摩擦着黏膜的声音不停的响着，一下接着一下刺激着黑骑的神经。骑士挑着眉不紧不慢的抽动，在黑骑努力压抑着快感渐渐习惯了这种节奏开始走神的时候突然重重的顶在了烂熟的花芯之上。

“疼啊！”骤然，酥痒，磨破的疼痛一并在体内爆炸，四肢软到抬不起来，生理性的眼泪一滴接着一滴顺着眼角落下。湿热粗糙的东西摩擦过眼角，骑士舔舐着她的眼泪，手里的动作却没有暂停。

并不十分长但足够柔韧坚硬的东西被推进了黑骑体内，又疼又涨。

“玩具和我的拳头，哪个好？”骑士问。手指抚弄着胸前平到只剩下微微隆起的尖端，指甲缓缓的掐了下去。明知道不是对方敏感的部分，但反复揉搓的话也会变得柔韧坚挺，甚至开始躲闪。

都不好。

刚想说话的黑骑被胸前尖锐的刺痛激的扭到了一侧，可是。躲过了骑士的手指，体内没有生命的东西却重重的顶了进来。

“废话……当然比不上男人的东西，”黑骑咬牙切齿挑衅，“就算你没完没了的做，也比不上。因为我根本就不想和你做。”

“这样啊。那我得努力一下才行，”并没有暴怒的骑士自言自语，“直到你哭着求我，就这样继续吧。”

骑士的精力好像无穷无尽。

对床第之间的事情仅仅是解决个人困扰的黑骑来说，实在是心烦意乱到了极点。仿佛刻意为了让她区分和男性的差别，交替使用着玩具，和她那只差点全部插进去的手。最后，反复没完没了的翻弄下，黑骑又在她的手上里高潮了两次，累的眼睛都快睁不开的黑骑虽然还能对插入的东西有反应但实在是太困了。没有精神思考多余的问题，她就这样阖上了眼睛。意识昏沉的时候，她似乎听到了骑士啜泣的声音。

“不要离开我，求你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

三天的发情期结束了，黑骑彻底清醒的时候躺在床上完全不想动弹。全身从内到外都痛的要命，说不定很多地方早就裂开了。疼痛固然可以忍受，但手脚沉重的完全不像自己的东西。

骑士这只精力绝伦的疯猫似乎早就预料到黑骑会寻找机会溜走。不知从哪里找来的铁环扣在了手腕和脚踝上，顺势栓在了床栏杆上。

在这三天里，白天外出时候替黑骑完成委托工作骑士就这样禁锢着黑骑，然后穿戴整齐的出门了。午夜回归时候则是新一轮淫行的开始。

骑士不喜欢用欢场常用的药剂来催化黑骑，她更喜欢像品尝食物一样慢慢的让黑骑的身体一点一点变热，变的湿润，变得嘴里喊着“去你x的”，身体却止不住的往她身上蹭。尽管不属于敏感体质，但发情期的影响下就算黑骑十分不情愿也很容易在碰触之下慢慢熟透。她的忍耐换来的是无限放大那种从内部开始扩散的焦躁。

一度想逃走，但锁着黑骑的栏杆太结实了。没有武器，即使是防护职业用拳头是敲不碎结实过了头的铁质品的。努力挣扎了半天还是结结实实从床上摔到地上的黑骑意识到了问题的严重性。

怎么办？

除非折断自己的手脚才能挣脱这玩意。可是双手双脚都被锁住了，四肢全断爬出门估计爬不远，何况还要捡起断肢尽快去找治疗师。

干脆等骑士玩腻了？好像有点危险。年轻人做很多事都只不过是一时的冲动，但骑士看她的眼神并不是冲动，而像是蓄谋已久后阴谋得逞的得意。

在又一次尝试弄坏床栏杆的计划失败之后，黑骑郁闷的慢慢从地上爬了起来。此时她才注意到自己的手腕脚踝早被铁质环扣磨出了数道创口，汩汩的流着血。

门在此时被推开了。

“早就说了，你跑不掉的。”夹杂着一股淡淡的血的腥臭，骑士走了进来。

“快把我放了！你这疯子！”因为愤怒而忘却了自己被锁链束缚着，她挣扎着想要扑上前，结果却在差点够到骑士的地方摔倒了。骨头撞击地面的剧痛让她一时间爬不起来。

骑士微笑着看着她，将背着的武器放在一边，她开始不紧不慢脱卸着沾满尘土和血污的铠甲。

“没想到发情期才结束你就这样精力旺盛。看来是我疏忽了。”

“我不喜欢你，也不想和你做这种事。”愤怒挤压着喉头，这使得黑骑吐字变得低沉而迟缓。

“哦，知道了。”骑士的声音依然平静，脱卸去衣甲后浓烈的血腥气散开了，她贴身的里衣早就浸红了一片又一片。干涸的血迹和新鲜的血迹叠加着，看不出里衣原来的颜色。

“你接的委托真危险。那种数量级别的魔物，骑士来处理还是很难不受伤的。”骑士说着开始撕扯有些粘在身上的布料。肉粘连着布料的疼痛让她微微蹙了下眉头，全然没有回应黑骑的意思。

“所以，快把我松开！做爱对象的话你爱找谁就去找谁！你的部队里多的是对你有兴趣的男人，在我把部队丢给你之前就知道了！”黑骑动了下身体，铁链跟着哗啦哗啦的响。

噗嗤。骑士笑了一声，一把抓住了黑骑的猫耳，毛茸茸的触感让她止不住用指腹蹭着。尽管这人和自己同样的种族，甚至性别也是一样的。可是，就是忍不住——只要碰触就停不下手。

“笑什么。滚……呃！”黑骑扭过头躲闪，翘起的猫尾被一把抓住，从末梢传递来的酥痒像电流一样一闪而过，她狼狈的躲闪着骑士抓向她耳朵的手，扭着身体又想甩开对方袭击她尾椎的另一只手，“放开我！不准碰！你这只下三滥的疯狗！”

“你说的没错，送上门找我的男人确实有，但，我只想跟你做这种事。发情期也好平时也好……自从你消失之后，我有一阵子梦里跟人上床都会变成你这张脸。“骑士说着，一边捋着所有猫魅的弱点，尾巴根部反复摸索着，尾巴毛就会舒服的炸开。

“有那么一段日子我以为我有病，还特意试着和男人相处，真是索然无味。像你这种胸都有点干瘪，上了年纪，性情又阴晴不定的女人，我怎么就摆脱不了？”手指顺着尾椎直截了当的钻进了微微湿热的花穴，异物的侵入让黑骑扭了扭身体结果却让手指进入的更深。

“呜，指甲！不要拿指甲戳，疼啊混蛋！”

“所以说，是你不好啊。”骑士说着又加了一根手指，黑骑的身体扭动着，经历完发情期的花穴却是欢喜的缠绕着侵入的异物。

“关我x事，你……这个……变……态！呃！”尾巴根部又被重重的的捋了一遍，还想骂人的黑骑只剩下了匍匐在地上喘气的余力。

“只是看你变成这样，我就已经……湿透了，可不就是你的错？”骑士说着手里却没有停下的意思，手指一根接着一根加了进去，很快花穴被撑满，甚至疼痛不已，“我想侵犯你这里，想插到你最深的地方留下痕迹……虽然无法让你怀孕，但我想让你除了我之外，再也没法和其他人做爱……”

“疯子！”以半蜷缩着的身体接受骑士手指的侵犯的黑骑乘骑士不注意一口咬上了她的胳膊。铁锈味的血一下从结实的肌肤里渗出，一滴接着一滴顺着黑骑的唇角往下滴落。

“疯？我觉得我很清醒啊。隔了这么久，我终于明白我要什么了……喂，放松点，不然哭的是你。”骑士的语气平静而饱含着另一种癫狂，多根手指不知涂抹了什么东西一下子全钻了进去。指尖抚触的地方一阵接着一阵火辣辣的疼痛，不，不只是疼痛，还有那种自尾椎传递而来的甜蜜的快感。湿濡可耻的黏膜吞吐手指的声音让黑骑咬着牙齿偏过头，不想让对方直视已经开始泛红的眼角。

这女人就是只疯猫！

黑骑此刻真切的怨恨自己为什么在看到骑士的那一刻没有马上逃走——记得从前，总是沉默的站在她身后的骑士并不是这副模样。虽然交换过烙印用的戒指，却不曾有太多亲密相处的时间。到底是什么改变了骑士……一厢情愿的疯狂的思念？这不是异性相吸的渴求，而像是吞噬一切的占有，更称不上是什么爱之类的东西。

“不要……再做了……呜！你在我里面涂了什么？”

钻进体内的手指停下了。可是，一股接着一股汇聚到腰腹之下的快感却完全没有停止。体内仿佛有什么东西在发热，在融化，在熟透——如果没有坚硬的东西贯穿的话……如果没有那种甜蜜到极致的疼痛撞击的话……

“给我……停啊！！”用力咬破了嘴唇，保持着最后一丝清醒的黑骑说着，但她刚一张嘴，骑士就把被她咬伤的胳膊塞进来她的嘴里，创口里流淌的血液尚未凝结，腥咸的液体缓缓的流进了口腔。

“只不过是普通的媚药而已，没想到你已经这样了，”骑士的语气微微讶异，“想咬我那就咬吧，我是不会停下来的。”


End file.
